Touchscreen devices are used for cellular telephones, wrist watches, and many other personal consumer devices. Such devices are often configured to receive various touch gestures, such as tapping, swiping, flicking, and other single point gestures, and many are configured for gestures that may use two or more touch points, such as zooming, rotating, or other gestures.